Red Roses
by Little Miss Teddie.x
Summary: AU: He met her once and destiny brings them a second meeting. Twoshot, cheesy with extra cheese.
1. Prologue

_I got your name but I didn't get your number_

_So now I'm filled with all this regret and wonder_

_Would you want to see me?_

_Would you want to kiss me?_

_AJ Rafael – Red Roses_

**Red Roses**

_- Prologue: A Simple Conversation -_

The wind ruffled through his hair as he stared at the sky. He propped one of his legs up, keeping his other straight on the grass. His hands locked together, acting as a cushion for his head.

"Today's nice, isn't it?"

The young man looked up to see a girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger. She had wavy light brown hair reaching her chin and a smile he would never forget. After taking a look at whom the voice came from, he returned his stare to the sky, ignoring the girl.

"Don't talk much, I see." She said, making her way to sit on the patch of grass just next to him. She sat there with her knees bent towards the sky, wrapping her arms around them to balance her wait as she looked forward to see what you could call a 'birds eye view' of the town.

"How do you know this place?" He asked, not moving his eyes from above him.

"It's been my secret hideout ever since I was 10." She replied, glancing at the onyx-haired man, "…but I'm going to be leaving it soon." She murmured, before redirecting her gaze to the view in front of her.

"Why?" Natsume questioned.

The brunette paused a bit, before answering, "I'm… Travelling to England for a while to study art."

"I see."

Those were the only words that had been exchanged for the past 15 minutes. The two of them sat in silence, observing the scenery and listening to the birds that squawked once in a while and the chirping of the cicadas. It wasn't the uncomfortable type of silence. Although they were both there, they didn't need to say anything to each other, they just enjoyed the occasionally breeze and the company that was given.

The brunette stood up. "Well, I have to go now! It was nice talking to you, even if it was just for a while."

"Yeah"

"My name's Mikan. What's yours?" She asked, while looking at the onyx-haired guy.

"Natsume" He answered. He really didn't know how else to respond, being the person he was, he rarely talked to people, unless it was Ruka or his little sister, Aoi.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Natsume. We probably should've done the introductions first don'tcha think?" She giggled, turning on her heel, "but hopefully we'll be able to meet again soon."

Natsume gazed at the retreating figure. She was so cheery and even if they had just met she was so kind and talked to him as if they were already friends. He didn't know how it came so natural to some people.

* * *

**A/N: **Lawl, I dont know, this was actually going to be a oneshot, but while I was actually writing it I came up with this for the prologue so yes. Trust me, the actual story thingo will be better. It's going to be a lot longer as well, probably a few thousand words. I'll be uploading that one in a week or so. :)


	2. Destiny

_There you are, with your light brown hair_

_Apologize 'cause all that I did was stare_

_And no I'm not a creeper; I swear that I'm a keeper_

_I'm just glad you noticed when I was there. _

_AJ Rafael – Red Roses_

** Red Roses**

_- Destiny -_

The smell of vanilla and coffee was evident in the air as the machines buzzed. It was an ordinary morning for him. It was like a habit - He ordered the same thing everyday and sat at the same table, just next to the window so he could observe the winter sun getting higher in the sky as he sipped his espresso and munched on the pastry to go with it.

Except today was slightly different.

The bells rang, alerting the people behind the counter that yet another person had entered the shop. He felt the cool breeze wash across his face as the door closed and his eyes landed on a woman with wavy chestnut hair that landed slightly above her hip. Her skin was slightly pale, but upon entering the heated room, it flushed a deep red.

Natsume couldn't take his eyes of her. There was something about her that was different from the rest of the women that he had met. Sure, there had been some exceptions. There was that _one_ girl who he had the tiniest crush on during primary school. She had chocolate-brown hair. And that other girl he had met almost a year ago, who also had brown hair. Maybe he had a thing for girls with brown hair.

Unbeknownst to crimson eyed man; he was still observing the woman. Her chocolate orbs, the way she smiled at the cashier. It all seemed so _familiar. _So very familiar; and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Before he knew it, she had taken her drink, along with a brown paper bag with the name of the café he was currently sitting in, written in fancy cursive script and rushed out of the door, ringing the bells and letting a small puff of air enter the room.

That was the first time he had seen her.

* * *

The next morning was the same as before. He came into the café, ordered his espresso and pastry and sat in the same spot, next to the window. At the back of his mind was a small hope that the same girl would come back today. He waited patiently, slowly sipping his coffee and peeking at the door to see any signs of entrance by a certain brunette.

Soon he had finished his pastry and half his coffee. No luck. She hadn't come yet, and she probably wasn't going to come in the next five minutes. Natsume had felt rather stupid at the thought that he had spent his morning in hope of seeing a lady he hadn't even known – let alone even talked to. He swallowed down the rest of his coffee and stood up, ready to make his way out of the place, when the door opened. Walking in was the same lady as the previous morning. What was he going to do about it though? He sighed, walking to the door to make his way out.

"Hello! You seem down, what's wrong?"

He turned around to see her smiling at him. "No, nothing. Just on my way to work."

"Oh, you seemed rather out of it. Sighing and all." She laughed. Natsume had a weird feeling in his chest. He knew he had seen this girl somewhere, but he didn't know where. "Do you come here often?" she asked again.

"Ah, yeah. Well, every morning"

"Oh, I see! I'll probably see you around more often then!"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." He replied, before walking out the door and making his way to work.

The next morning, he was in a better mood, knowing that she'd be coming around again. He sat there waiting in tranquillity, checking his phone for his messages and watching the occasional people who came in. The buzzing of the machines as the employees made coffee and the replacement of pastry and muffins when needed. Finally she came again. This time, he noticed that instead of ordering it to take away, she was talking to the cashier and gestured over to his table. He raised his eyebrow. Was she ordering something for him? He was very confused.

Then she started walking over to his table, her hair bouncing with every step she took and the ballet flats making a small 'clicking' noise every time her foot came in contact with the ground.

"Morning!" She greeted him, "Mind if I sit here with you?"

Natsume looked at her. It was obvious that she had already decided she was going to, but he wasn't complaining. "Sure." He replied, giving a small nod.

The brunette sat down and glimpsed at him, quickly analysing his features before averting her eyes to the fountain outside the café. "So, what's your name?" She asked. A waiter came beside them and placed down a tall glass holding a caramel frappe and a plate with an apple muffin. She took a small bite of the muffin, washing it down with the drink.

The crimson-eyed lad looked up at her before replying, "Natsume. Yours?"

She brought her full attention to him. "I'm Mikan," She replied, while studying him. Hearing this, he looked up and his eyes locked with her chocolate brown orbs. She felt a small blush creeping up on her face.

At the back of his mind, he had a nagging voice telling him that she was the _one, _as cheesy as it sounded.

He quickly dismissed the thought before finishing the rest of his pastry and checking his phone for the time. '_I'm going to be late.'_ He thought. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aw, leaving already," She said, she a small pout. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

This continued for the past week, Natsume would go into the café as usual and soon after, Mikan would enter, ordering her food and making her way over to his table. Occasionally she would come around the same time or earlier than him. Each day, they made small chat, asking simple questions like 'What's your favourite colour? And 'Which season do you prefer?' This slowly led to more questions about themselves and their family.

Ruka had teased him about why he was in such a good mood that week. Every time he had said something though, Natsume shot him a glare and he immediately shut his mouth, an amused look plastered on his face. He had never seen his best friend act this way in a long time. Not to mention, all the times he had teased him, he had immediately looked away for a few seconds, before giving a heated glare to the blonde.

There had to be _some_ reason to why he was acting like this and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

* * *

Natsume had already assumed at this point that she was that same girl he had talked to back in his hometown, but he kept quiet about it until he thought it was appropriate to tell her. It was on the eleventh morning that he decided to finally confirm the suspicion.

He looked up at her. She had taken a bite out of her ham and cheese croissant and was washing it down with a steaming hot chocolate, her trench coat folded up neatly besides her.

"So... Tell me," He begun, "Have you ever been to Kyoto?" he finished, his heart beating as fast as a runaway train as he anticipated her answer. Mikan's face scrunched up, her jaw had slightly dropped; shock evident in her eyes.

"W-wait- How do you.." She stuttered, "Wait, were you- What?!" She hadn't met anyone who knew she was from there since she left. Racking her brain, she suddenly remembered. She remembered why he looked so familiar and the reason that whenever she heard his voice, she felt a sense of déjà vu. "You **were! **You were that guy from the Summer of 2010! Oh my gosh!"

He let out a small breath he didn't realise he had been holding, although slightly amused at the way the person in front of him had been stammering and fidgeting, mumbling random phrase close to_ 'How is this possible_' and _'Idon'tbelieveitIdon'tbelieveitIdon'tbelieveit'. _He stifled a small chuckle and the woman suddenly stopped her movements. Her head slowly inching towards the crimson eyed lad.

"..That's the first time I've heard you laugh." She said in shock, "or even smile, for that matter."

His expression returned to his usual, "Is that so? Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! You look better when you smile, you should smile more often!" She laughed, her cheeks a rosy colour.

Natsume stared at the giggling brunette. He thought for a while, before giving a small smile that you wouldn't even be able to see if you weren't actually _looking_ at him.

"See! You look better!"

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot was meeting up with him without me even knowing." A raven haired figure said, holding a pair of binoculars to their face.

"Yes, well I never imagined it either. Maybe it was destiny, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha, how was it? Maybe it wasn't as long as I thought it would end up hmm?

Thank you **adrienna22** for the first and only review I got for the prologue (haha) made me super-duper happy, and also to all the others who followed and favourited the story - **XxChopsueyxX, mikansis, scribbles'04 and cherryblossomsxcrimsonflame.**

Hope it was alright! Criticism is welcomed with open arms!


End file.
